Emotionally Frustrated Teenagers
by potatopots
Summary: How she wished for him to look at her the way he did before. She wanted it, she needed it. She may not admit, but Bakugou Katsuki's attention is the only thing she ever wanted. Still, no matter what the fight is, at the end of the day, teenagers are still teenagers. They'll sort it out eventually. BakuMomo one-shot.


**Emotionally Frustrated Teenagers**

**One-shot**

**Bakugou Katsuki/Yaoyorozu Momo**

How she wished for him to look at her the way he did before. She wanted it, she needed it. She may not admit, but Bakugou Katsuki's attention is the _only_ thing she ever wanted. She didn't know how it went down, she didn't like how it went down. So she tells herself one thing over and over.

_That it won't last forever. It's impossible._

That the pain won't last forever — but it was so difficult to bear with. She was at the point where she doesn't know where to go anymore. There was no comfort anywhere. Nobody knew there was a problem — the class knew about the break-up, the teachers knew, but they thought she looked okay — she was so good at pretending that it _fooled_ Jirou and Todoroki.

Perhaps outside, she was a happy teenager just like the others, but she was crying all night over something she can never take back. She doesn't understand why Bakugou wouldn't leave her mind. It went so far, far enough to move her firm desires of staying as the number one student.

Momo would lie on her bed, plug in earphones — something she doesn't usually do, and cry as the music plays. She loved him, she still does. So many questions haunted the girl. She was strong, yes, but she couldn't be strong forever.

The fated day came way too early. She didn't want it to happen, took her everything to stop it from happening — oh, but it did. They never argued. It was just this one night when they did, and after that, everything was over.

She expected him to convince her not to be mad anymore, but he didn't do anything.

"Why?" she whispers. _Was I not worth convincing over?"_

She chuckles with pain in her eyes. She already knows the answer, she's aware of what it is. Bakugou had left her, she needed to get over it. She has to get over it. But, she still expects a change of heart — the boy's heart, at least.

But it's not just that. There were moments where she would hear Kirishima and Kaminari talking about how frustrated Bakugou was. She overheard Kirishima saying that "He's a _mess_ right now." — Momo could not see any sign.

Her expectations proved her wrong, though. On one morning without classes, too early no one else has awoken yet — she sees him, sitting on a couch, tapping the screen on his phone. For a split second, he looks at her, and when he realizes she was staring, he looked at her, not very sharply, but you can say it was quite the look.

That was when Momo couldn't handle it anymore. A tear escaped from her eyes. He noticed it, went wide-eyed, and looked away. Wiping her own tears, she heads for the kitchen, taking a bottle of water in the fridge. She was gonna need it most especially later when she sobs at night time. Bakugou stares at her retreating figure — he looked very melancholic.

She takes the path back to the elevator, but before she could press the button, he talked.

"Goodnight." one word escaped his lips, and it was more than enough to turn her speechless.

It wasn't like Bakugou, it wasn't like him at all. She would understand if he said "Night." without looking right at her orbs, but he was doing the exact opposite. Just then, Yaoyorozu finally realized — all this time, it wasn't just her. It was both of them.

He could be trying his best to prove he's better than everyone else, but the past months, he suddenly lost interest. Of course, he didn't allow it to become a hindrance, but once in a while, he would always see her crying face — her silhouette, the sound of her despair.

"Goodnight to you, too." she says, smiling while her brows showed how frustrated she is. Bakugou _didn't_ want the small talk to end — it had been months since the last chat they had. He couldn't let it slip away. But then again, he didn't know how to carry the conversation. Until she talked.

"You look like you need some rest, Katsuki. _Anyways_, I'll be going now." she says, and then looks away.

Bakugou Katsuki stood up, shoving his phone inside one his pockets. Slowly, he closed the gap between them. With no time to waste, he cups the back of her hair with his hand, while his other hand gripped tightly on her shoulder. Swiftly, he presses his lips on her forehead.

He did it even if it was irrelevant. He missed doing it, you can say that. "Whatever the fuck you say, Ponytail." a subtle grin appeared in his face.

He gently shoved her aside, pressing the button first. "Don't follow me!" he says just as the elevator's door closes.

Yaoyorozu touches her face — she was a hot mess right now. She couldn't process what was happening. A few seconds ago, she was a crybaby, and now she's a maiden who has her skin painted pink. "But I was supposed to..." she touches her forehead, and turns one more shade redder than she originally is. "Go in... first."

In the first place, why was he there, early in the morning? The girl didn't bother thinking about it anymore. As soon as she heard the elevator ding, she enters and goes back to her room — deciding to sleep more because she could NOT process how it went.

They went through a break-up, but maybe, just maybe, they could be together once more.

**NOTES:**

**[1] Just a quick one-shot (or drabble, I can't tell since it's not long enough for me to consider it as a one-shot, of course, purely based on my preferences) I made because I was bored.**

**[2] I want to portray that sometimes, teenagers just tend to act things out based on what they think is happening, but you know, teenagers realize things a little too late. I guess it's based on my experience.**

**[3] I made this fic without thinking much about what I was typing, so you can assume the reason for their breakup is a common kind of reason.**

**[4] I got the cover image from a user in wattpad, so I don't know who it belongs to. If you want it removed, please contact me.**

**Hello! I tried my best to get them in character. I hope you enjoyed this fic! **


End file.
